In the Heat of the Night
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: HadesxPersephone. Action in the Underworld. M rated for a reason. REVIEW!


** In the Heat of the Night **

She grips his hand tighter as he leads her to their room and once inside he crushes her body to himself. She presses breasts against his chest and his mouth seeks, finds hers, and hungrily devours her mouth her tongue running along his, her taste so sweet. His hands run over her body, across her back and down squeezing her buttocks holding her tighter. They lurch and her back bangs against the cold wall. She raises a leg to wrap it around his waist whilst his mouth busily kisses her neck and his hands cup her breasts.

"Hades," she groans when he pulls away and in the space between them he rips her dress off her, seeing her naked body fully aroused for him. He pushes her against the wall again pinning her arms back continuing his on slaughter of kisses on her skin, his cool touch delightful on her hot skin. He drags his open mouth her breast and sucks gently at first, then when her hand tangles in his hair pulling him closer and gasps in pleasure, he bites down a little and sucks harder.

Suddenly he draws away from the wall and drags her to the huge black silk sheet bed laying her down on her back. Her beautiful soft hair is splayed out over the mattress like a deep red halo around her, her ragged breathing makes her breasts rise and fall her stomach quivering. Persephone eyes her husband's evidential arousal straining with a wicked smile very slowly opens her thighs, rolling her hips making him groan.

"I have missed you a lot my dear," he says stripping before her, her heart hammers and she laughs gently before reaching up to taking him down. At her side he leans up on his elbow and covers her with hungry kisses stroking his way down from her neck, stopping at her breasts then dancing his fingers lightly on her stomach. He skims down her body and settles between her open legs and starts his kissing on the inside of her thigh going up till he reaches her hot opening. He flicks his tongue over her making her cry out, he smiles and probes deeply. She arches her back and rocks her hips calling his name in a soft moan. He slowly comes back up; kissing from her stomach to the valley of her breasts over her neck and devours her mouth.

Persephone strokes his chest and plants a hot kiss on his neck below his right ear. She pushes against his chest and slides over his body, hips still rocking against him. Sitting up on him she smiles and he looks at her perfect body and in between his lust a rush of love fills him.

"You look so beautiful," he says, his breath ragged and she runs a finger down his firm chest, rippling over to his stomach.

"I love you Hades," she whispers leaning down to kiss him. A playful smile spreads over her kiss-swollen lips and she slowly rubs her nipples against him and a groan escapes him. As she does this she parts her thighs wider and places him against her crutch and an uncontrollable urge shakes through him to thrust up into her. But she has his hips firmly in place so he is stuck in a blissful agony totally in her power and as she slides down his body he strains for her touch. Her mouth reaches the base of his stomach stopping and she traces a finger up his hard shaft and at the tip encloses her hand around, she listens to her husband's series of groans with delight. Her mouth descends suddenly and he jerks violently at the contact of her wet mouth and growls. Quickly she has him at that fine point of pleasure but stops when he nearly shatters, rises and straddles his hips once more this time placing his tip at her opening. He can feel her heat coming off and when he groans her name there is a slight hint of a plea.

"Hush darling," she says with a giggle but relives him by sinking down fully onto him. Gasping at his whole shaft inside, she grips his arms digging her nails into his flesh. She stays still and the two of them look at each other breathless and in slow movement he cups her breasts, a sigh tumbles from her open mouth and whilst his fingers toy with her nipples she gradually begins to rock her hips. His hands leave her breasts to hold onto her hips helping her slide up and down growing faster and harder as he thrusts up. Her cries and his groans fill the dark room like a passionate song. He grabs her shoulders and flips her onto her back never ceasing to be inside of her and now on top he has the power over her and slows his thrusts down, taking his time grinding right up against her.

"Hades…Hades," she gasps her fingers clawing at the black sheets beneath.

"Yes my love?" he asks in a puff of breath and bends his head kissing her neck.

"I…I want," she moans loudly as he gave a deep thrust.

"What do you want Persephone?" he rasps, "Tell me what you want."

She kisses him savagely wrapping her legs round his waist tightly. "Harder Hades, faster oh gods Hades!" she cries and as soon as she has said this he does exactly what she asks, almost battering her. The tension is fever pitch and with a scream from her and a loud thundering growling roar from him they climax hard waves of pleasure coming from them both.

Her head rests heavily on his shoulder, her breathing loud and hard in his ear. He smoothes back her damp hair form her face and kisses her cheek softly her arms wrap around him. Slipping out from her he cradles her against him like a child.

"Persephone," he whispers and she lightly runs her fingers over his shoulder.

"Yes Hades?" she whispers back totally content against his damp chest.

"I love you," he says simply and she laughs softly lifting her mouth to his.

"I know." He smiles and lays on his back taking her with him all curled at his side like a cat and she closes her eyes as he strokes her hair.

After a while she asks, "Hades?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I'm home again," she says and he doesn't bother to hide his smugish smile.

"I'm glad you are too…it's been lonely," he says. She sighs softly and happily closes her eyes again and sleeps.

**A/N Please please review!!**


End file.
